The Big Time Hunger Games
by musicfreak1107
Summary: Four boys are put in an arena to fight to the death. When you don't know the other competitors, that seems simple enough, right? When Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan become friends in the arena, will they kill each other off or will they rebel?
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Time Hunger Games: Chapter 1**

It's the year 2300 and the continent of North America has been taken over and is completely controlled by the government in the Capitol. Ever since the people tried to overrule the rulers in the Capitol, the continent has been divided into twelve districts. Every year, the Capitol forces each district to choose one male to compete in an event called The Hunger Games. The government does this as punishment and to show that no one can ever overtake the government again. The Games are broadcast for everyone in every district to watch. And the worst part about the games? Only one person can come out alive.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was a sixteen-year-old male that lived in District 2. He had grown up making weapons and knew how to use each one exceptionally well. Every day, he would go out and practice using these weapons on whatever he could find. Basically, if he were to somehow end up in the games this year, he would have a great chance of winning.<p>

This mostly came from his want to be able to come back home to protect his mom and sister Katie: the two people with whom he lived. His dad had been killed a few years ago in a horrible accident, leaving just the three of them. Kendall was immediately put in charge of his family, taking care of his mother and his now ten-year-old sister.

When the day of the reaping came around that year, Kendall lined up with all of the other sixteen-year-old boys and waited. His mother and sister waited in the back with everyone else, anxious about who would get sent to the games this year.

The representative on the stage pulled a slip of paper out of the bowl. "And this year's tribute is..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Kendall Knight."

Kendall showed no emotion as he walked toward the stage. Behind him, his mother and sister had started crying, worried about what would happen to him in the end. Of course now, it was all up to him.

As the guards come to take Kendall to the room where he would have an hour for his goodbyes, the reality of what is happening starts to really hit him. And it frightens him a bit.

A few minutes after he has been put in the secret room, his mom and Katie walk in. When they see him, they run straight to him and he stands up to grab them in a hug. They stand there for a few minutes, hugging each other, trying not to cry and trying to be strong.

Eventually, Kendall pulls away. "I'm coming back Mom." Kendall says with determination as he looks at his mom. "Whatever it takes, I'm going to win. I'm not leaving you and Katie for good."

"Kendall…" his mom starts, but Kendall cuts her off.

"No mom, you can't think that way. You have to think positively or I have no hope of winning this." He said, hoping she would understand.

"Ok." Ms. Knight said as she gave Kendall another hug.

Then Kendall turned toward Katie. She ran into his arms and he picked her up. "Kates, be strong for me while I'm gone. Take care of mom. And whatever you do, whatever you see happening during the Games, never ever give up hope."

Katie nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "Please come back Kendall." She said as she buried her head in his neck.

"I will Katie. I will."

Then, the guard came in to tell Kendall that it was time for him to leave. Kendall gave one last long hug to his mom and sister before he left to get on the train to go to the Capitol.

* * *

><p>James Diamond was sixteen-years-old and lived in District 1. He had spent his whole life training to be a tribute in the Hunger Games…and this was his year to compete. Lately, he had been working twice as hard to have expert knowledge on weapons, survival skills, and anything else that might be helpful in the Games. He was determined to make it back home to his family.<p>

James lived with just his mother and father. He had no siblings, so if he didn't make it back, it just left his parents on their own. But it wasn't like they were around that much anyway, so if he didn't live through the Games, it probably would not be too hard on his parents to get over. In fact, they might even find it nice to not have to take care of James.

It was the day of the reaping in District 1, and all of the eligible young men were lined up in the center of the district, waiting for the decision to be made. Even if James wasn't chosen, he would volunteer to go in for whoever was picked. It wasn't unusual for a volunteer, as they were always training someone specific to be entered. Technically, they weren't allowed to train beforehand, but no one ever stopped it even though they knew it was happening.

"And the tribute from District One in this year's Games is… Charlie Gumdrop." The crowd remained silent as the thirteen-year-old started to walk forward.

"Wait! I volunteer!" James called as he stepped forward, taking Charlie's place. As James walked up toward the front, the guards grabbed him and let go of Charlie. One could see the look of gratefulness that Charlie had toward James for not making him compete in the games.

A little while later, James found himself in the empty room waiting for his goodbyes. He waited and waited, and eventually he thought that no one was going to come, not even his parents.

But finally, they showed up. They walked in the door and over to where James had been sitting.

"James. Good luck in there." James' dad told him as he gave James a slap on the back. "You've been training for this for years and you know what you need to do."

"Thanks dad. I'll do my best. And I'll see you in a few weeks." He said and then turned to his mom. "And mom, I promise I'll be back." He said. She nodded as she gave James a hug. Unfortunately, they had waited too long to come talk to James and their time was already up.

They waved goodbye as James was led to the train that would take him to the Capitol.

* * *

><p>Sixteen-year-old Carlos Garcia was sitting in his house, playing with his younger brother and sister. His mother was making dinner and his father was off working. They all lived in District eight, where the specialty is textiles. So far, Carlos had not had to work, his only responsibilities being going to school and various chores that his mother had him do around the house. If he were to somehow end up getting picked for the games this year, he would have a real challenge ahead of him if he wanted to make it out alive.<p>

"Children, go get dressed for the reaping." Mrs. Garcia said as she sent her children off to get changed and she went to do the same. Even though no one enjoyed the reaping, everyone wanted to look nice for the event.

A few minutes later, the Garcia family was walking toward the square in the middle of their district. Carlos went up to the front to be with the rest of the young men that could be selected, while the rest of his family waited in the back.

Carlos nervously waited for them to announce who the next tribute from District Eight would be. He knew that if he got picked, the odds would not be in his favor.

"And the tribute from District Eight this year will be…" there was a pause as the announcer picked the name from the bowl that was sitting on the stage. Thankfully, Carlos' little brother was too young to possibly be picked, so Carlos was the only eligible member from their family. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn't get picked. "Carlos Garcia."

Well, all hopes of that were gone. The color drained from his face as he realized what was about to happen. His name had been called. He would have to compete. And he would have to win if he wanted to make it home.

He slowly began to make his way to the front, hoping that maybe someone would volunteer for him; however the odds of that were very unlikely. He made it up on to the stage. He looked out at the crowd and found his family standing there. He could see his younger siblings crying as his parents were trying to comfort them.

A little while later, Carlos was sitting in the room waiting for his goodbyes. His family then walked in to the room. Carlos stood up from where he was sitting as his little siblings ran into his arms. He sat there hugging them for a minute before he pulled them away but still kept a hand on each of them.

"We don't want you to go Carlos." His little sister cried. It took all of Carlos' strength to not start crying right then and there. But he had to stay strong for his family.

"I wish I didn't have to go either, but I don't have a choice. But I will do everything that I can to make it back and see you all again." He said as he let them go and then stood up to hug his parents.

His mother pulled him in for a hug and didn't want to let go, tears streaming down her face. "Be safe Carlos."

"I will mama." He told her. "Don't worry." He let go of her and then turned to his dad.

"Do well, son. I know you will." His dad said as Carlos was pulled into another hug.

"Thanks dad." Carlos said as he pulled away.

The guards walked back in to tell the boy that it was time to leave. Carlos gave one last hug to each of his family members, and then left with the guard to go to the train.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell lived in District Twelve. The district was in charge of mining the coal and that was it. Logan was sixteen and lived with his mother. His father had died in a tragic coal mining incident a couple of years before. He had no siblings, so it was just him and his mother.<p>

He had been out running errands for his mom. He arrived back home and then went straight to change for the reaping that was about to occur. Logan was a fairly small boy, with little upper body strength. He wasn't really short, but his slim frame made him seem smaller than he actually was. Compared to the other boys his age, he looked like they could take him fairly easily.

Logan and his mother walked toward the center of their district. Logan's mother stayed back in the crowd while Logan had to go stand with the rest of the boys waiting anxiously, none of them wanting their name to be called. District Twelve had not had a winner in over fifty years, and this year was not looking promising either. None of the boys were overly skilled in hunting or survival and none were strong enough to win the Games. They were basically walking into their death.

"The tribute to represent District Twelve in the Games this year will be…" The announcer took a pause as she went to dig out a name from the bowl. "…Logan Mitchell."

Logan's face drained of all the color it had and his heart dropped. He hesitantly stepped forward and tried to muster up enough courage to put on a brave face in front of all the other boys. He hoped for a volunteer, but no one ever volunteered to walk into their doom. He walked up to the stage and stood before his district. The crowd gave him a sympathetic look as the guards took him off stage and to the room where he could say his goodbyes.

A little while later, Logan's mother showed up to say goodbye. She ran to Logan and tackled him in a hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of her son not returning to her and this being the last time that she gets to see him.

"Don't cry mom." Logan told his mom as he fought to be strong for her. More so, he didn't want the cameras that were surely watching him to catch him crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said as she held him out at arm's length. She didn't want to say that she was afraid that he wouldn't be backing home, but she knew they were both thinking it.

"I'll go train my best and who knows what will happen from there." Logan said, trying to be positive for his mom. In reality, he knew that the odds of him making it past the first day were low.

"I know you will sweetie. Just go and do your best." She said as she turned and gave him one more hug before the guards came to take him.

They pulled away as the guards drug him away and Logan's mom watched from where she stood. "I love you." She called out after him, but the doors shut before she could hear him say it back.

* * *

><p>May the odds be ever in your favor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my new story. I just recently read The Hunger Games books and am obsessed. I wondered what it would be like if the BTR boys were put in The Hunger Games. So I decided to write a story that put them in the story. I hope you like this story! I'm excited about it! I changed some things from the book so that it was not exactly the same thing from the books, so if anything is different it's on purpose.<strong>

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Review and let me know what you thought? :)**

**~musicfreak1107  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback and alerts for this story! I'm so glad you all are as excited about this as I am! I love BTR and have recently fallen in love with _The Hunger Games _and I'm glad to see that you guys love both too! :)**

**Anyway, sorry for taking a while to update again. I've been busy with family things and celebrating! Speaking of which, Happy New Year everyone! :)**

**And now...here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Time Hunger Games: Chapter 2<strong>

Kendall got on his train and settled in for the ride to the Capitol where he would be staying for the next week to train and get ready for the games. He sat by the window and watched as he left District Two and then went into land that was unfamiliar to him. A little while later, someone came and got him to go eat dinner and to give him some more information about what would be happening once they got to the training center.

That night, Kendall was lying on his bed in his room on the train. He was thinking about what he was about to get into. He was thinking about how less than twenty-four hours ago he was just a normal boy that was home with his mom and sister, enjoying their everyday lives. He had known that he had the chance of being chosen for the Games, as his name was in the bowl multiple times, but he never thought that he would actually have been the one picked. It was a shocker to him and his family. He knew that Katie was frightened that he would not be back- and his mom was too.

He soon arrived at the Capitol and after getting settled into his room, he went down to the training center to meet the rest of the tributes. He had gotten down there a little early, so not many others were there. He looked at the few that were to compare himself to his competition.

_Well, those guys don't look like too much of a competition._ Kendall thought at he looked at a couple of tributes. Just then, a guy with a number one on his training shirt walked in. _That guy might be some competition._ Kendall thought as he looked at the tall guy from District One._ But I will do whatever it takes to make it home to Katie and mom._ After that, another guy walked in, this one wearing a number eight on his shirt. _That guy doesn't look like he'll be much trouble. He's kind of short, but I guess that could mean that he's quick. But I should be able to take him. I'm fast too. _Finally, the last tribute arrived wearing a number twelve on his shirt. _Wow, that kid is small. Poor guy probably won't stand much chance. Unless he's fast or something, because he sure doesn't look like he has much strength. I know I can take him down. Easy target._ Kendall's thought were interrupted as the tributes were instructed to split up and go to the stations that they wanted to.

Kendall went to the station where they were working on shooting with bows and arrows and spears. There were a couple of others with him, but he quickly noticed that he was much better than they were. As he was training, he also kept an eye on everyone else at the other stations to see how they were doing. He noticed that the Tribute from District One was very skilled at everything he tried and it didn't look like it took him much effort to do anything. _He's probably been illegally training for the past few years._ Kendall thought to himself. He found the Tributes from Districts Eight and Twelve that he had seen earlier and noticed that they were slightly struggling with their training. Even though he knew that he would have to kill them to win, he started to feel bad for them, knowing that they quite possibly might not make it home to their families. But that feeling quickly passed as he remembered that he would do whatever it took to get home to his family.

* * *

><p>The train ride for James was fairly short and he was quickly at the training center. He quickly settled into his room and ran down to the training center: the area that would be his favorite place for the next week. James loved training and working out and whatever else he could do to insure his chances of winning.<p>

Once James arrived down at the training center, he immediately started to size up his competition. But it's not like he was worried about any of them. After all, he had been training for this and he was James Diamond. At first glance, he decided that none of the other Tributes down there were worth his time. _ They will all be so easy to take out. The Games will be over in no time._ James thought to himself. But then he noticed the Tribute from District Two. The guy wasn't overly bulky, but he did have some muscle and was tall, which made him look a little tougher._ That guy might be good competition. He'll be fun to fight with._ James thought to himself with a smirk. Soon, all the other tributes arrived, and James quickly decided that they would all be easy to beat, except for maybe the guy from Two.

As training started, James went straight into working hard on any and every skill that he could. He kept an eye on what the others were doing so that he could know their strengths. Mostly, he kept his eyes on the guy from Two, the only guy that he had deemed as good competition. The guy was definitely skilled when it came to using weapons, but so was James. After all, James had been trained in everything, so he wasn't too worried.

He then started to observe the others and try to figure out who to kill first. _I should probably get rid of the weakest first._ He thought to himself as he looked around for who that might be. His eyes landed on the District Twelve tribute. _Him. _James thought to himself. _It won't take any effort at all to kill him off and be one step closer to victory. He probably won't make it out of the battle at the cornucopia. _

As James thought about this, he became more and more confident that he would win these games with no problem whatsoever. He was determined to make it home, not so that he could see his family again necessarily, but so that he would be the hero of District One and everyone would know who his name. That's all James really cared about: being known by everyone. _And that's exactly what will happen when I win these games._

* * *

><p>Carlos hopped onto his train and settled into his room. He already missed his family and couldn't wait to see them again. At least, he hoped he would see them again. <em>I am going to see them again.<em> Carlos told himself determinedly. He sat down on his bed and thought about everything that he was about to face. He didn't even know everything that went on behind the scenes, so he wasn't exactly sure what all went on. He knew that he would have to go through training and interviews and a few other things before the Games even started. Carlos decided that for anything his family would see back home, he would put on the bravest face that he could muster up. It was the least that he could do to show them that he was working hard and was not giving hope that he would be back home in a few weeks. He knew that it would be a challenge, but it was a challenge that he gladly accepted.

A few hours later, Carlos had arrived at the training center and went up to what would be his room for the next week. He placed the few items that he had brought on his bed and changed to go down to training. His attire for the training was a simple pair of pants and a shirt with a giant number eight on it. He then went to the elevator and rode it all the way down until he was underground in the secret training place.

Most of the Tributes had already arrived to train when Carlos got there. He noticed that he was about the same size as everyone else, so that would make it a little bit easier, right? Except for the couple of guys who were fairly tall, one of which had large muscles. As Carlos was looking at the guy, he saw the number on his shirt. _He's from District One. He's probably been training for a long time now, which is not fair. I guess I'll have to train really hard to beat him. And the guy from Two looks like he'll probably put up a good fight too. _Carlos thought as he looked at the rest of everyone there. Finally, the last Tribute walked in, the kid from District Twelve. Carlos' caring heart instantly made him feel sorry for the kid. He noticed that the kid was fairly small and didn't look very strong. Carlos also knew that most of the Tributes from District Twelve had failed at the games._ I kind of feel bad for the kid. Maybe we could ally together and take down the rest of everyone. But then I'd feel bad killing him. But I guess I'd have to anyway to win._

Carlos' caring side won and he went to go talk to the boy. "Hey, I'm Carlos." Carlos said as he walked up to the boy.

The boys just stared at Carlos for a second before he finally replied. "Logan."

Then, the head of the games announced that training was starting and they could go wherever to work in the skills that they wanted to. Carlos went to the knots station to work on making traps where he could catch the others. He kept an eye on the Logan kid, though, to see how he was doing. Carlos noticed that the boy seemed to struggle with most of the tasks that he tried. _Poor kid. _Carlos thought to himself. _Maybe I will try to team up with him._ Carlos decided as he went back to his task of making a trap.

* * *

><p>Logan boarded the train after his goodbyes. He kept a straight face so that no one could possibly see what his true emotions were. He was freaking out over what he was about to face. He knew that he did not possess the physical strength to beat everyone else, especially those from the richer districts who had the strength and had been training. <em>Even though that's illegal. Maybe I can outsmart them all. <em>If there was any advantage that Logan could possibly have, it's that he is very smart. And he's quick. _Maybe if I can just outrun them and outsmart them, I can keep myself alive, at least for a while anyway._

Logan went to his room on the train and laid down on the bed in there. It was a long ride from District Twelve, so Logan decided to try and get some sleep so that he would at least not be tired when he arrived to training.

After many hours on the train, Logan finally arrived at the Capitol. He was instructed to take the few items he had up to the room where he would be staying until the Games started. He placed the items in a corner and changed into his clothes for training: pants and a shirt with his District number on it. He looked at himself in the mirror before he walked to the elevator and rode it downstairs.

Since his ride was so long, he had been the last one to arrive to the Capitol, and therefore the last one at training. When he walked in, everyone looked at him. _Probably trying to decide how to kill me off first. _Logan thought to himself. He looked around at everyone else that was there and noticed that he was definitely the smallest guy there. _Well, the guy from Eight is at least close to my height, but he looks like he at least has a little bit of muscle. The guys from District One and Two are way tall, and the guy from One looks like he has been training for years. And he probably has been. But the guy from Two doesn't look out of shape either. They're probably already plotting how to get rid of me first. _Logan thought as he then realized that the two guys were looking at him.

Logan was too busy in his thoughts about the two tall guys to realize that the guy from Eight had walked up beside him.

"Hey, I'm Carlos." The boy, who he now knew to be 'Carlos,' said to him.

Logan stared at him for a second, trying to figure out why the boy was talking to him. Logan was also trying to decide if the guy was trustworthy or not. He finally replied back. "Logan."

Carlos looked as if he was about to say something else, but then the Tributes were told to start training. Logan just decided to choose one of the stations, as he was weak at pretty much all of them, and started to train. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing so well at anything that he tried. He was sure that everyone else had noticed and had plotted his death. _Well, I guess I might as well enjoy my last few days alive. _Logan thought to himself and went back to training.

* * *

><p><strong>In case I forgot to mention this, all of these are happening at the same time, it's just each of the boys' point of view on the event. And sorry if this seemed kind of boring, i just wanted to show how the boys first see each other and get through training. It will be more exciting once it gets to the Games :) I'm excited about it :)<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I hope it wasn't too boring. It will get better once the Games actually start, I promise. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like! And thanks again for all the reviews and alerts from the last chapter and thanks again for reading! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I've been on break from school and have been doing other things.**

**But anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Time Hunger Games: Chapter 3<strong>

It was the night before the games started. Kendall had about twelve hours until they would come get him to go to the arena. He was laying in his bed thinking about the interviews that had just happened. The Tributes all had to sit in the audience and listen to all of their competitor's interviews. For some people, it might have psyched them out. But for Kendall, it made him even more determined to beat the others. He had always been determined to do so, but after seeing everyone else, he thought he had even more of a chance. He noticed more about his competition than he had in training, and he really thought that the odds could be in his favor. And his interview had gone well, or that's what he had been told anyway, which means that it should be good for him to get sponsors for the games.

"_And now here is the Tribute from District Two, Kendall Knight!" The announcer said as Kendall walked up to the stage and the crowd cheered for him. He was nervous, but he knew that his mom and sister were watching back home, so he tried to hide it for their sake._

"_So, Kendall, how does it feel to be here?" Kendall was asked._

"_Well, it doesn't feel great knowing that I'm about to fight for my life and have to kill others in the process, but I'm here and I'll do what I have to do to win." Kendall answered honestly._

"_Do you have anyone you're fighting for? Maybe a girl back home?"_

"_Yeah, actually there are two." Kendall started as the announcer gave him a confused look. "My mom and sister Katie are back at home and they mean everything to me. I __**am**__ going to make it back home to them, you can count on it. And mom and Katie, since I know you're watching, I love you guys and don't worry. I'll see you again soon." Kendall said, looking straight into the camera, looking at his mom and Katie._

"_Thanks Kendall and may the odds be ever in your favor." The announcer said as he shook Kendall's hand and Kendall went to sit back down and listen to everyone else._

Kendall soon fell asleep and was awoken the next morning to the sound of someone knocking at his door. They opened it and had breakfast for him to eat. He knew that he needed to eat well, as he would need the strength in the games, but he just was not hungry. He was too nervous. He was amazed that he had slept as well as he had, but that was good because then he would not tire out as easily. He quickly finished breakfast, or what he could eat of it, and then got dressed in his clothes for the game.

Kendall gathered the few items that he was going to take with him to the arena and then took one last look at his room. It was the last time he would ever be in that room and possibly the last time he would ever sleep in a bed or have a bed room. _Stop it Kendall, you can't think like that. _He mentally scolded himself for even thinking about now returning home. He couldn't let his thoughts drift that way or he would have no chance of winning. He turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

The ride to the arena was shorter than Kendall would have liked it to be- they arrived there way too fast and that just meant that he was that much closer to this horrible event in his life. His mentor had given a few last words of encouragement, reminding him to always be aware of everything going on around him and to be sure that he had water to drink- he didn't want to die just because he was dehydrated.

Kendall went to stand on the platform that would carry him up to the arena. He was currently right beneath it. He wondered what the arena would look like this year. They changed it each year so that the Tributes really had no idea of what they would face once they got in there. A clear tube came down around Kendall and separated him from everyone else. His mentor gave him one last nod, as if saying good luck and then the platform started to rise up.

A few seconds later, Kendall found himself in the arena with the other eleven tributes that were there with him. He looked around the arena to see where everyone was. Then, he looked to the center to see the cornucopia and all of the goodies that were in and around it.

He didn't have much time to think before the countdown to the games began. "10…9…8…"

* * *

><p>James arrived back at his bedroom after the interviews, feeling cocky like he always did. He knew his interview had gone well, and even if it hadn't he would still get tons of sponsors. District One had the most victors out of all of the others so everyone was always more than happy to sponsor one of their Tributes. In his interview, James basically just showed the crowd how good he thought he was going to do and won them over with his good looks that could charm anyone.<p>

"_First we have the tribute from District One, James Diamond!" James' name was announced and he stood up and walked on to the stage. He waved at all of the many people that were cheering for him, in the audience and back home. _

"_So, James, as you know, District One has the most victors in the history of the games. Does that put any pressure on you at all?"_

"_It might put pressure on some people, but I'm not worried. I've trained and been working hard these past couple of weeks and I feel confident in my abilities." James told the interviewer and ended with one of his charming smiles._

"_Is there anything you would like to say to your family back home, as well as everyone else?"_

"_I guess I would just like to say that I can't wait to see everyone in District One again in a couple of weeks. And you can count on me returning."_

"_Thanks James. And may the odds be ever in your favor." The interviewer finished as James waved and went back to his seat next to the District Two tribute with a smug smile on his face, as if telling the guys that he could easily take him._

James finished doing everything that he needed to before he climbed into his bed. He laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling in thought. He knew that he could easily win the games- he had the strength and stamina to endure it. The only way that he could beat would be if someone outsmarted him. And of course he wanted to win, but what would it really matter? Sure, it would bring honor to his name and the whole district, but honestly, who would really care if he made it home? He didn't really have any friends back home, and his parents didn't seem like they really cared what happened. Heck, they almost hadn't made it to say goodbye to them. James just talked about being excited to see everyone again to make it look like he had lots of friends and family that cared. With that thought, James fell asleep- the last chance he would have to sleep in a bed, at least for a while.

He awoke the next morning and quickly got dressed for the games. He ate some of the breakfast that had been brought to his room. When he was finished, he gathered the few things he had and went over to the mirror. He took one last look at himself, put on his best game face and left.

James soon arrived at the arena. After a few last words of encouragement, he stood on the metal plate and was lifted up the arena. He took one look around at everyone else who was there. James had suddenly and secretly become nervous about what was about to happen, but masked it with the game face that he had put on back in his room at the training center. He took a deep breath as the countdown began. "10…9…8…"

* * *

><p>Carlos was sitting in his room munching on some of the food that was left from dinner. He couldn't decide if he was actually hungry or if it was just his nerves getting the better of him. Either way, it was probably good that he eat as much as he could now, since food would be scarce in the arena. He thought back to his interview that had happened just a few minutes earlier. His strategy had been to win over the crowd with his sense of humor, as that was something that pretty much every person liked. Unfortunately, when he actually got up on the stage, temporary stage fright took over and Carlos could barely even talk with all of the lights shining on him.<p>

"_And now for our tribute from District Eight, Carlos Garcia!" Carlos stood up as his name was called and walked to the stage with a smile- something that used to permanently be on his face until he had gotten picked for the games._

"_So, Carlos, how does it feel to be here? I see you have a smile on your face." The interviewer said as he smiled at Carlos._

_Carlos started to speak, but froze when he saw all of the people in the crowd. "Uh- it, um. I-it's not all the great to be here." He finally managed to get out._

"_And why would you say that?" _

"_Well, um, because I'm here a-and I'm about to have to k-kill these other boys my age." Carlos finally got out._

"_You seem nervous right now Carlos. We'll let you go back to your seat and may the odds be ever in your favor." Carlos nodded and walked back down to his seat._

Looking back, Carlos' interview had not exactly gone all that great. Carlos was never nervous, but for whatever reason, he could not talk once he got up on that stage. And he knew that his family had been watching from the TV in their home. He was sure that they were now even more worried about him- after all, he had not shown any sign of being confident in himself in the games. He hadn't meant to worry his family, in fact he had meant to do the opposite, but he had failed. Now he just hoped that he wouldn't fail when it really mattered- tomorrow morning in the arena.

Something else that came to Carlos' mind that night was the tribute from District Twelve- Logan. He had talked to Logan that first day in training, but all they had gotten to say was what their name was before they had to go on to other things. He had seen Logan a couple of other times and talked to him a little bit more, but Logan acted like he did not want to talk to Carlos. He wondered if maybe Logan thought Carlos was playing a trick or something- trying to get him to trust just to turn around and kill him. But that wasn't Carlos' plan at all. He just really wanted someone to ally with. As Carlos thought about allies and the games, he found it hard to fall asleep, as there was too much on his mind. A couple of hours later, though, he finally did fall asleep.

Unfortunately, since Carlos had spent so much time thinking, he had not gotten much sleep and he was tired the next morning. He did everything he could to wake himself up and he ate a good breakfast so that he would not be fatigued before the games even really got started. After all, food and sleep would be scarce from now on.

Carlos gathered his things and went down to where the vehicle was waiting to take him to the arena. Just like it was for Kendall and James, the ride was much too short for Carlos. He was given a few final words of encouragement from his mentor before he stepped onto the metal plate and the clear tube came around him. The plate slowly started to rise and he looked up to where he could see the arena coming into view. Finally, the plate became even with ground and Carlos looked out at everything around him. He saw the cornucopia in the middle with all of the things they would need to survive surrounding it. He debated whether it was worth it to run all the way to the middle or to just grab a couple of things on the outside that would help him survive. In the middle of that thought process, he found Logan a couple of spaces over from him. Carlos then decided that he would do what Logan did and then follow him. As Carlos made his decision, the final countdown began. "10…9…8…"

* * *

><p>Logan sluggishly walked to his room. He wished he could just make time stop and not face the games tomorrow. To say he was nervous was an understatement. There was no word that accurately described how Logan felt: it was a mixture of fear, anxiety, and pure dread. Logan had at first thought that maybe he could train well enough and at least have a chance of lasting for a while. He had gotten stronger and better, but so had everyone else. The only advantage he might have would be that he was smart. He could at least think through most things that he would face. And if all else failed, he was fast. In fact, he was faster than pretty much everyone else there, so he had that going for him. Logan sat down on his bed and then fell back to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. He thought his interview had gone pretty well that night. Or at least as well as he had hoped that it would.<p>

"_Finally, we have our Tribute from District Twelve, Logan Mitchell!" His name was called and Logan stood up, hoping he was doing a good job at masking just how nervous he actually was. He never liked getting up in front of people and talking, as he was fairly shy. But Logan put on the boldest face that he could muster up._

"_So, Logan, what is your strategy for the games?"_

"_Well, I'm fairly smart, so I can use that to my advantage to know what plants are good to eat and be able to outsmart my fellow tributes. And I'm fast, so I can outrun pretty much everyone here." Logan told, glad he was able to say all of that without his voice shaking._

"_Sounds good Logan. Any last words you would like to say to everyone?" _

_Logan thought for a second before answering. "Don't count me out just because I'm small. Good things come in small packages." _

"_Good thinking Logan. And may the odds be ever in your favor." The interviewer finished with Logan and he took his seat again, pleased with how he thought it had gone._

While most of the tributes had stopped really paying attention by the time it got to Logan, (he didn't know if that was because they were bored by then or if they just didn't see him as a threat and found no reason to worry) Logan did notice that the Tribute from Eight, Carlos, was staring right at him and looked like he was paying very close attention. Carlos and Logan had talked a few more times when they would see each other around the training center and Logan had started to decide that he could trust Carlos- maybe even be able to call him an ally in the games. Carlos seemed nice and it didn't seem like Carlos was just trying to trick him. Maybe they could team up and last a few more days together. Logan had the brains to help them make smart decisions in the arena and Carlos had better survival skills that Logan- they would make a good team. Logan decided that having Carlos as an ally would be good and then fell asleep for the night.

Since Logan was fairly worn out after the week of training, he had slept really well that night and felt really well rested. He quickly ate breakfast and got dressed for the games. _Wow. It's actually here now. I can't believe I'm about to go do this._ Logan thought to himself. He gathered the few things that he had and headed downstairs.

The ride to the arena was much too quick for his liking. He had been thinking the whole way there and was trying to motivate himself that he could in fact do this. That he had the knowledge and if he really put his mind to it, it was possible.

After a few final words from his mentor, Logan climbed on the dreaded metal plate. He watched as the clear tube came down and encased him. He slowly rose up to the arena. Once he got there, he took in all of his surroundings. He took in the cornucopia in the middle and everything that it held. He looked around and found Carlos close to him, and noticed that it looked like Carlos was looking at him as well. _Good. Allies._ Logan thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted as the countdown started. "10…9…8…"

* * *

><p>The anticipation grew as the tributes listened to the countdown.<p>

"10…9…8…"

Anxiety rose in all of the tributes.

"…7…6…5…4…"

This was it. The final countdown before this horrible event in their lives started.

"…3…2…1. Let the Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**So next chapter the games will officially begin and we'll get to see what happens with all of the boys. Sorry if this chapter was kind of slow, it will pick up next time, as there will be a lot of drama with these games!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and favorited this story! You are all so awesome! **

**I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you did or didn't like!**

**Thanks again everyone! Hope your day is fantastic! :) :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. Classes started and life is crazy. But I found some time to write. **

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Time Hunger Games: Chapter 4<strong>

_The anticipation grew as the tributes listened to the countdown. _

"_10…9…8…"_

_Anxiety rose in all of the tributes._

"…_7…6…5…4…"_

_This was it. The final countdown before this horrible event in their lives started._

"…_3…2…1. Let the Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor."_

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

The buzzer went off and Kendall ran toward the cornucopia to collect whatever he could. He managed to grab a pack that had some food and water, a knife, and a sleeping bag. He knew the sleeping bag would be good at night when it was sure to get cold. He was satisfied and quickly ran off before anyone could come to attack him. He was amazed that no one had yet. Kendall made it away from the cornucopia safely, but when he was scanning all around him to check for oncoming danger, Kendall noticed a couple of tributes that appeared to have already lost their life, less than two minutes into the games. He quickly shook his head as if to erase the sight and kept running.

This year, the games were played in an arena that looked like a jungle. There was the center where they started that was open space. This area was surrounded by trees. Lots and lots of trees. They would be good for hiding, but Kendall also knew that meant that it would be easy for others to hide themselves from him. He would have to constantly be on the lookout.

After running around for a few hours, Kendall finally found a place that he decided would be good to stay for the night: it was well hidden, but he could also see most of what was going on around him. In fact, in the short amount of time that he had been there, he had already seen a few people.

One of the first people that Kendall had seen was James, but apparently James had not seen him. Kendall was fine with letting James pass and not starting any fights between them. He knew that that battle would not end well, and he would rather not fight it right now. He knew that it would possibly come to the two of them, but he didn't want to face that just yet.

A while after James had passed, he saw the two smallest tributes, Logan and Carlos, pass by. Kendall knew that he could probably take on one of them without much problem at all, except that they were both fairly fast and could probably, no, not probably, they could definitely outrun Kendall. So Kendall watched them pass and let them be.

Even though Kendall knew that he would probably have to kill someone eventually (well, he definitely would if he wanted to win) he didn't want to just yet. He just couldn't get himself to do it. He wasn't sure how he was going to live with himself for doing something like that. But that's the price that he would have to pay if he wanted to see his family again. But for now, the killing could be held off. He would stay in his spot and just watch for the others. This way, he wouldn't have to move his spot soon either, since no one knew where he was.

Kendall set up his sleeping bag in a dark place and settled in for the night. He decided that a good night sleep would be important as the days were long and hard. He watched as the sky lit up, showing that three tributes had already been killed. This meant that nine remained to battle it out. Tomorrow, Kendall would have to really start his battles.

He just wished that he could do some good while he was in this horrible game.

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

As soon as the buzzer went off and the games began, James went straight for the center of the cornucopia: where all of the best stuff is. Of course, everyone wants to get there so he has to fight off the others around him, which is no problem since James is probably the largest tribute there. He grabs the best pack that he can find and turns around to find someone behind him, about to attack. James quickly pulled a weapon out of his pack and fought back. It was the tribute from District 3. It was also the first death of the games. James did feel bad after killing him, but it was the price to pay to win. He knew what he had to do.

James only had to make one other kill to get out of the center and all of the craziness. He then took off into the woods, looking for a place that he could hide and possibly stay to stake out other tributes. He kept a close eye out while he was walking. It was easy for others to hide and surprise attack him. He also kept an eye out to see who else he could kill that day. The quicker others were eliminated, the quicker the games could be over. In his mind, he figured that the final battle would come down to him and the tribute from District 2, Kendall. They were the two biggest competitors and probably the most skilled.

James had been searching around for a couple of hours now and was tired of doing that. So he decided to find the place that he wanted to stay for the night and set up camp. He didn't really find anyone else that day. Hopefully the next day he would have more luck with that.

He ate some food, drank some water, and then camouflaged himself so that no one would find him. He kept his weapons right next to him, just in case they were needed quickly. The night sky lit up, showing the tributes that had been killed that day. He saw that three tributes were gone, two of those dead because of him.

As tough as James was on the outside, on the inside he didn't really want to kill the others. He just wanted to get home. _Not that there is much at home._ James thought to himself, but he didn't want to disappoint his district. So, he was going to do what it took to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

The buzzer goes off. Right before it had gone off, Carlos had found where Logan was a couple of spaces over from him. The boy had decided to do whatever Logan did. He wanted to have Logan as an ally. He wanted to help the other boy. Maybe together they could last longer. Carlos was generally a happy person, and didn't like to think depressing thoughts. But this was almost inevitable. He knew that their chances were slim. He knew that the odds were not in their favor. So, the positive way to fix that? Make Logan his ally.

So that was why, when Carlos saw Logan start to run straight for the jungle instead of to the cornucopia, Carlos took off after the boy. He did, however, grab a pack that was on the outside, since he knew that he and Logan would need something to survive. Then, he took off after Logan. Considering Logan was the fastest, Carlos had to work hard to keep up with him. But Carlos, thankfully, was also fast and quickly caught up to the other boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

As the buzzer sounded, Logan decided that it was not worth it to take off for the cornucopia. He knew that it would not end well for him there, so why try? Instead, he took off straight for the jungle to find a good hiding place. He was smart, so he would be able to figure out what was safe to eat and what wouldn't be safe. He would find water to drink and he could make his own weapons. He was better off doing this.

Logan took off, running as fast as he could. He didn't want anyone to catch up to him too quickly. He knew that Carlos had been looking at him and saw where he had gone, but Logan didn't pay as close attention to where Carlos had gone. Logan slowed his pace, keeping an eye out for the boy.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, Logan heard a noise behind him. He quickly prepared himself to fight if necessary, but it was just Carlos, carrying the pack that he had grabbed. Logan dropped his defensive stance, but still hesitantly walked toward Carlos. After all, it was possible that Carlos had changed his mind and was now after Logan.<p>

"Don't worry. I want to be allies with you." Carlos said, sensing the hesitation in Logan. Carlos even put the pack down, as if to show that he really had no intention of hurting Logan.

"Ok. Allies." Logan agreed, believing and trusting Carlos. "So what should we do first?"

"We should probably go farther into the forest before others come in and find us right away." Carlos said as he picked up the pack and the two started to move.

"Good plan." Logan agreed. "What all is in the pack?"

"Not much. Just a blanket and a pouch to hold water in, but there's no water or food."

"We should probably find some then. We don't want to be weak." Logan said. _Or weaker than we already are._ He thought to himself as an afterthought.

They walked for a while, and didn't have much luck finding food or water. Both boys were slowly becoming more and more tired. The night sky lit up showing the tributes that had been killed already. There were three dead, nine remaining. They were glad to have survived the first day. They knew it would just get harder from here on out though. They also realized that if it came down to it, they would have to kill each other. But not yet. Not unless they had to.

"Maybe we should rest for the night." Logan suggested.

Carlos nodded in agreement. "OK. Let's find a good place to stay."

The two boys quickly found somewhere and made camp for the night. They thought that their spot was good and well-hidden. They didn't think that anyone would find them and they hadn't heard anyone around them when they picked the spot in the first place. They quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the first day. They weren't expecting that anything would really happen that night. They thought that maybe the others might take it easy. But they should have known better.

Because when Logan and Carlos woke up the next morning, they found themselves surrounded by three tributes, ready to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger. What do you think will happen to Carlos and Logan?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that the games have started, things will get more suspenseful. Especially now, since the first day is over, people have died, and only one can remain in the end! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They make my day! Please review and let me know what you think of this! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Time Hunger Games: Chapter 5**

**Ok, I am SO sorry for taking so long to update this story. I thought I would have time during the semester to write, but classes were crazy and honestly, I wanted to spend lots of time with my friends. So between those two things, writing did not happen.  
><strong>

**I meant to update sooner this summer but I've been out of town and quite honestly, I've been somewhat lazy.  
><strong>

**BUT here is the next chapter so I hope you really enjoy it :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Maybe we should rest for the night." Logan suggested._

_Carlos nodded in agreement. "OK. Let's find a good place to stay."_

_The two boys quickly found somewhere and made camp for the night. They thought that their spot was good and well-hidden. They didn't think that anyone would find them and they hadn't heard anyone around them when they picked the spot in the first place. They quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the first day. They weren't expecting that anything would really happen that night. They thought that maybe the others might take it easy. But they should have known better._

_Because when Logan and Carlos woke up the next morning, they found themselves surrounded by three tributes, ready to attack._

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

Kendall woke up the next morning ready for the start of a new day in the arena. Excitement, however, was not something he was feeling, because how could one really look forward to a day of possibly killing others? _Well, probably those tributes, like James, who are trained to do this sort of thing. It probably doesn't bother him, _Kendall thought to himself. He quickly got up and packed up the few things he had set up as a camp for the night. When he had done that and found something to eat and some water to drink, he decided to start walking in the direction that he had seen Carlos and Logan go the day before.

Now, Kendall had no intention of finding the boys and killing them. In fact, his intentions were quite the opposite: he was hoping that he could maybe help them, as his way of doing some good in this horrible game. He knew that eventually he would not always be able to help them, as there could only be one winner, but for now, he could do what he wanted. So, off he went to find the two smaller boys.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally comes across Logan and Carlos, only to find three larger tributes making their way quietly over to the boys, who at this point were still asleep. The three larger tributes were making their way towards the boys when one of them stepped on a twig. It snapped, causing the two boys to wake up suddenly. Fear clouded their eyes when they realized what had woken them up.

Kendall quickly hid himself behind the tree right beside him, figuring out a way that he could help the two boys who were now in danger. Besides the fact that they were outnumbered, the three tributes that were about to attack were all much larger than Carlos and Logan. As Kendall was trying to think of what to do, he quickly remembered that he had a knife in his backpack that he had grabbed at the cornucopia. He grabbed it out of his pack as he tried to determine the best one to attack. He decided that the middle one would be the best to make his plan work: he would stab him in the back, hoping that the stab would be enough to weaken him significantly.

He figured he had nothing to lose as he quietly made his way forward. Carlos and Logan saw him coming, as they were facing him, and he quickly motioned to them to not give away that he was there. The two boys sat in silence, fear still showing in their faces as the three tributes inched closer. Right as the middle tribute was about to attack, he stopped suddenly, because Kendall had stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground as Kendall pulled his knife out, ready to attack the other two tributes. Once they had figured out what happened to their leader in the group of three, they quickly turned their attention away from Carlos and Logan, as they did not appear to be any sort of threat, to Kendall, who had just wounded one of their own.

With the attention not being on them anymore, Carlos and Logan quickly jumped up and found weapons of their own, ready to fight if Kendall needed help. First, though, they decided to finish off the tribute on the ground, making sure that he could not gain strength and fight back. Once they finished with him, they went to help Kendall, as he could only fight off the two tributes so much. With Carlos and Logan attacking from behind, it knocked the two larger tributes to the ground, giving Kendall, Carlos, and Logan an edge to be able to finish them off. With Kendall and his knife, and Carlos and Logan and their weapons, the three tributes were quickly done with, and the gun shot signifying three deaths was soon sounded.

As Kendall, Logan, and Carlos stood there, the weight of what they had just done sunk in. It finally hit them that they had just killed off three tributes, three people that just earlier that week they had been training with. Three tributes that also had lives back home, and they could only imagine how their families felt right now.

"What did we just do?" Carlos asked, the guilt of what he had done hitting him.

"We had to Carlos. It was either them, or you guys." Kendall told him.

"Why did you help us?" Logan asked Kendall. "You could have just left us, or killed us off as well. Or are you about to do just that?" He continued as he started to get ready to fight again.

"No!" Kendall assured Logan. "No, I'm not going to hurt you guys. I didn't really want to hurt them either, but what choice did I have?" Logan backed down from his defensive state. "I wanted to do some good in this horrible game. I figured helping you two out might be a good way to do that."

Carlos and Logan both looked at each other, trying to decide if he was worth trusting. "OK, but how do we know you won't eventually turn your back on us?"

"Look, who really knows what will happen in this game? I don't want to do that, I don't want to kill others, but that's the point of this stupid game." Carlos and Logan still didn't look totally convinced that he wasn't about to hurt them and Kendall could tell that. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I saw you two walk by where I was hiding yesterday and I could have killed you off right then and there. You two are fairly small and it would have been easy, no offense. But I didn't, so can you trust me now?"

Seeing the look in Kendall's eyes, Carlos and Logan knew that they could trust him. "Yeah. We could use some help. Like you said, we're easy targets, and now it's getting down to fewer and fewer tributes." Carlos said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"So, want to ally together? Maybe together we can fight off all those other tributes. Maybe we can find a way to beat this horrible game." Kendall asked them.

"Sure." Logan agreed and stuck out his hand to shake with Kendall. Carlos did the same.

"Great. Now, let's get out of here before someone else finds us." Kendall said as Carlos and Logan gathered their stuff and headed off to find a new place to camp out.

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

James woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to start a new day: Day 2 of The Hunger Games. He had survived the first day and night, not that he was surprised by that. He was trained for that. For him to have not survived day one would have been more of a shock, and his whole district would frown upon him and his family. _No pressure._ He thought to himself.

He got up and made himself some breakfast and found some water to drink. It would be the energy that he would need for the day. He soon finished and packed up his little camp, ready to move on and find some tributes.

As he was walking around, he soon heard the three gunshots being fired off, signaling that three more tributes had just been killed. _Excellent, _he thought. _I'm that much closer to winning this thing and going home. _

James' morning was fairly uneventful, not finding any of the five other tributes that were left. He found some berries a little while later to eat for some lunch and then continued walking.

James was starting to think that he wasn't going to find anyone all day, when he finally came across two tributes that were sitting by a little stream, taking a break. Knowing that they would not be much of a challenge to the larger boy, he immediately snuck up behind them and stabbed one of the boys, causing him to fall and the other boy to quickly start to fight. James assumed that the boy he had stabbed would not be a problem for him anymore, so James ignored him to fight the other boy.

As James was fighting the boy though, he suddenly felt something stab into his leg. Looking down, he saw the boy he had stabbed, pulling his small knife out of James' leg, leaving a nasty cut. Realizing this wasn't going to be as easy as James had previously thought, he quickly backed up from the two boys.

Regaining his ground, James quickly took out the boy he had previously stabbed, leaving just his friend to fight off. Seeing as James was larger than the poor boy, it wasn't long before James had finished him off as well.

Soon enough, two gun shots were fired, signaling that the two boys were in fact, dead._ Two more down, only three left to go._ James thought to himself as he wondered farther into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall, Carlos, and Logan<strong>

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan wondered around for the rest of the day, not finding anyone else to fight. Early in the evening, they had heard two more gunshots go off, telling them that there was only the three of them left and one other tribute.

The sun started to set so the boys quickly found a place to make camp for the night. They hoped that the one tribute that was left would not come bother them in the middle of the night, that he would leave his battles for the day.

Soon after they had finished setting up, the sky lit up, showing the faces of the five tributes that had been killed that day. Of course, they saw the three that they had fought that morning and then saw the faces of the other two that had met their end that day.

"Looks like James from District One is the only other tribute left." Kendall pointed out once the sky went dark again.

Logan and Carlos looked terrified. They knew without a doubt that James could easily finish them off and could probably take Kendall down pretty easily as well. Kendall was good, but they weren't sure that he was that good.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Kendall spoke up. "Guys, don't worry. I'm sure he'll leave us alone for the night and we won't worry about him until tomorrow. We knew that it might come down to this, so we'll just have to put up our best fight."

Carlos and Logan nodded, but still did not look completely convinced. However, they lay down, but none of them fell asleep right away.

They were terrified of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

Seeing as it was getting late, James soon stopped to find a camp for the night. Right after he had set up his camp, the sky lit up, showing the faces of the dead tributes. James quickly realized who was left: Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and himself.

_How are Carlos and Logan still alive? _He thought to himself. _They're so small I figured they would have died already. They shouldn't be much of a fight. I should be able to get rid of them easily. Kendall will probably put up a good fight, but I can still take him. I will win this game and make it home to my district and I will not let them down. _

James finished planning how we would find them and what he would do to them tomorrow. He didn't plan on being here for another night. In his mind, tomorrow was it.

And Kendall, Logan, and Carlos better watch out. Because he was coming for them.

And they wouldn't be standing in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what will happen?<strong>

**Once again, I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I hope to update more often now that I am home for the rest of the summer.**

**I also plan to update my other story "Elevate" which you should check out if you haven't. :)  
><strong>

**And I am going to the Big Time Summer Tour next Saturday so I am SUPER excited about that! WOO HOO! ;)  
><strong>

**Hope you all are doing well!  
><strong>

**Please please please review and let me know what you think-it's nice getting feedback of any sort so I know what people like, don't like, whatever they think about my story! :)  
><strong>

**Love you all! :)  
><strong>


End file.
